


trying to put it into words

by dearevanheatherton



Series: invisible string [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Not episode based, POV Spencer Reid, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearevanheatherton/pseuds/dearevanheatherton
Summary: Is this what it’s like to be in love?First experiences, heat and light and softness as strong steady hands grounded him. Pliant lips moving in tandem, giving and taking control, comfort and nervousness enveloping him until he felt like he would never move again.He was in love.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: invisible string [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	trying to put it into words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a Valentine's Day fic! This is set in season 3 technically, but obviously, I am not basing this off any episodes. I hope. y'all enjoy! I am not good at writing sex lol
> 
> This one is based off You Are In Love by my queen, Taylor Swift. Woot.

“Hey, Pretty Boy! Got any plans for tomorrow?” Morgan approached his desk, wiggling his eyebrows. Reid looked up from his book, quirking his own brow while setting his copy of  _ Jane Eyre _ face down.

“Why would I have plans tomorrow night?” The slender man asked confusedly, looking around at his group of friends that had gathered around his desk, Hotch and Rossi the only two members of the team missing.

“It’s only the  _ best _ holiday of the year, my boy genius! Valentine’s Day!” Garcia squeaked, spinning around in her pink heels.

_ Oh shit. _

“You know I don’t have anything planned.” Spencer laughed awkwardly, trying to act nonchalant as his mind raced through all the ways he was screwed.

“Wanna go to the club tomorrow? Emily and I are gonna try and pick up some ladies,” Morgan said, laughing as he bumped shoulders with Emily.

“I think I might just stay in tomorrow. Maybe there will be a good documentary on the Discovery Channel-Valentine’s Day is the 2nd most busy day of the year for eating out, so I’ll probably just eat leftovers at home,” Reid rambled, still slightly panicking.

He and Hotch hadn’t even talked about Valentine’s yet; despite their relationship being nearly 5 months old at this point, it still felt new and exciting, like they didn’t know the next step. It was all fumbling hands and whispers, secret smiles and late nights.

They hadn’t even-

Spencer’s thoughts were cut off by JJ affectionately rubbing his head, and he couldn’t help his giggle as he shook her hand away.

“Well, Spence, I am sure you will  _ thoroughly  _ enjoy whatever you end up doing. I know I will,” JJ said with a smirk crossing her face, surely thinking of Will’s flight into the city so they could spend the weekend together.

“I simply cannot  _ wait _ to see what Kevin has planned,” Garcia giggled, clapping her hands together. “I’ve had his gift for 3 months! I got us tickets to a ComicCon event and picked out his favorite heroes for the costumes! Plus I picked out some  _ very  _ sexy ling-”

“And that’s my cue to interrupt,” Hotch’s voice rumbled from outside the circle that had formed. The group jumped, as if on purpose, and Garcia’s face turned red.

“Sir, I’m so sorry,” she squeaked. Hotch simply smiled softly and shook his head.

“Don’t be. It’s been a hard week and we all need to unwind with friends. You can all go ahead and go home-I know some of you might want to get a head start on Valentine’s day this year, and we all need the rest.” Morgan whooped as the rest of the team started exchanging goodbyes.

Spencer watched as Rossi approached Aaron and clapped him on the shoulders, asking him what plans he had for the big day tomorrow.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll stay home, put on a documentary and make some food. Haley has Jack for the weekend, so I’m all by my lonesome,” Hotch’s lips twitched up as his eyes quickly flickered to Reid, unnoticed by Rossi, who was now describing the women he would pursue tomorrow night.

Reid stood up and grabbed his messenger bag as Rossi started walking off, intending to follow the older man, as he assumed Aaron would stay behind as he usually did and work on paperwork. However, the dark-haired man grabbed his hand and spun him around.

“Meet me in my office for a minute,” he whispered, rubbing his thumb over the slender hand for a short second before pulling away, trying not to look suspicious.

Spencer followed the older man up to his office, and as soon as the door shut behind him, he was pushed up against the door and kissed soundly, lips moving against his as he laughed lightly.

“I’ve missed you all day,” Aaron’s deep voice rumbled, his large hands cupping Spencer’s face as they broke apart.

“I-I missed you too.” Spencer blushed, looking down at the ground. He still wasn’t used to Aaron pushing him against doors, leaving him breathless and wanting more.

He’d never had that before.

“Listen, baby.” Spencer shivered as Aaron called him ‘baby.’ “I know we haven’t really discussed Valentine’s Day, but just. Be at my apartment at 1 PM tomorrow? I have a nice day planned for us, okay?” Aaron brushed the younger man’s hair behind his ear as Spencer nodded, blushing shyly. 

“You planned a whole day for us?” Spencer asked, hands buried in thick, dark hair.

“It’s our first Valentine’s day, and while I know holidays aren’t the biggest deal, especially to two adults, I still want you to know how special you are to me,” Aaron whispered, lightly brushing their lips together. Spencer whimpered, gripping his hands around the thick strands a little tighter.

“I can’t wait.” The younger man smiled before crushing their lips against each other’s once more before pushing them both towards the couch.

\---

Spencer stood in front of Aaron’s apartment door, heart stuck in his throat. He had spent the entire night after he left Aaron’s office, disheveled and aching, fretting anxiously, going to three stores to find the perfect gift, and two floral shops where he attempted to put together a meaningful bouquet. 

Oh God, what if Aaron didn’t like flowers?

As he stood there contemplating if he should throw the flowers out of the window of the 2nd story apartment floor, Aaron opened the door, and Spencer momentarily forgot how to speak, his IQ of 187 reduced to nothing.

Aaron wore a light sweater with tight jeans, and while Spencer had seen him in casual clothes during their relationship, he had never seen these jeans on his lover. They hugged his hips and his thighs, and his sweater emphasized his broad shoulders. 

As Spencer ogled his gorgeous partner, Aaron chuckled softly before grabbing Spencer and whispering, “Come here, you.”

He drug him into the apartment, softly kissing his lips.

“Hi,” Spencer spoke, finally, as he shoved the flowers at Hotch expectantly. Hotch’s eyes shone as he took the bouquet and leaned in to kiss him once more.

“They’re beautiful, like you,” Aaron muttered against his lips, as Reid squawked lightly.

“Well I-you see, I-I picked all the flowers out especially for you. Aster, for wisdom-those are the purple ones with the yellow in the middle. I got you purple carnations, too, because they represent leadership, and then I got you, um, orange  chrysanthemums, for your birth month and happiness. Um. Yeah,” Reid finished, out of breath from his ramble. He looked up from where he was staring at the bouquet to Aaron, who was looking at him with a smile on his face.

“Well, I’m glad my genius boyfriend put so much thought into my flowers. This date is starting out wonderfully,” Aaron stated as he walked to grab a vase to put the flowers in.

Spencer relaxed as he set the gift bag down. This was his boyfriend, and he was allowed to feel comfortable. Maybe he had never experienced Valentine’s with someone before, but he wanted to enjoy this day with Aaron, and he couldn’t let his nerves get in the way.

“What do you have planned for the day?” The younger man asked as he wrapped his arms around Hotch’s waist. 

Turning around within the grip, the older man cupped the other man’s face and planted a kiss.

“That’s for me to know-” a longer kiss- “and for you to find out.”

Spencer groaned. “But Aaronnnnn,” he whined.

“But baby-” Spencer glared as Aaron exploited his weakness- “there are very few opportunities for me to surprise you,” the older man smirked. 

“You surprise me everyday,” Spencer murmured, pulling the dark-haired man towards him and kissing him slowly, mouths opened and explorative, unfurling the genius’ senses, and leading to a singular thought in his head.

_ Is this what it’s like to be in love? _

First experiences, heat and light and softness as strong steady hands grounded him. Pliant lips moving in tandem, giving and taking control, comfort and nervousness enveloping him until he felt like he would never move again.

He was in love.

“Spence,” Hotch asked, leaning back slightly as he smoothed Reid’s hair back. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Spencer murmured, silently shocked at his own realization. “Everything is great.”

“Okay,” Hotch said slowly. “Well, I think we should start with number one on the list.”

“And that is?”

“Pick any section of the Smithsonian, and we’ll go through the whole thing. And I’ll let you tell me every single fact you know about any exhibit, to your heart’s content.” Aaron laughed as Reid’s face lit up.

“Really?” The younger man asked, jumping excitedly.

“Of course, baby.”

\---

As the day went on, moving through museums and parks and dessert shops, Spencer spouting facts and Aaron just chuckling as he rubbed his lover’s hand, Reid kept going back to his thoughts from earlier.

He was in love.

It wasn’t really a surprise, per say. He had been interested in Hotch for quite some time before that fateful day in the car. But he wasn’t expecting love to some so quickly, and forcefully. 

There was nothing short of murder that he wouldn’t do for this man. 

As they slowed to a stop, Reid looked up at the store they stood under.

“I saved the best for last,” Aaron stated proudly, gesturing towards the sign.

“A bookstore,” Spencer giggled, his excitement growing. How could he know him so well?

“I want you to go in, and I want you to pick out 5 books that you love, or think you will love. Something to keep you busy for an hour while the rest of us finish work,” Hotch chuckled, tugging Reid into the doors.

As he drug Hotch around the aisles, rambling about scientific theories and fantasy novels, he stopped as he approached a copy of  _ Pride and Prejudice. _

He’d always admired the book for it’s sweet, romantic plot, but he had never really understood the driving force of romantic love behind the character’s decisions.

But now, he mused as he picked up the copy and headed up with Aaron to the register, blushing as the older man insisted he pay, maybe he could appreciate the book for it’s true and honest approach to love.

He was always willing to learn.

\---

The two of them stumbled into the apartment, drunk off each other and bags dropping to the floor. They laughed as they reached for each other’s necks simultaneously, hands tangling everywhere. 

As they approached the couch, tripping over each other’s feet and lips connected, Spencer had a sudden thought.

“I want to do this,” he whispered, hands wrung around Aaron’s neck and staring at him with a look of pure adoration.

“Wha-what?” Aaron said, shocked. He pulled back slightly, but still kept his hands in Spencer’s hair.

“I want to do this,” Spencer said, putting more conviction into his words. “Aaron, I-I trust you so much, and I want you to do this. I want you to make me completely yours.” 

Aaron stared at him, and Spencer squirmed nervously, wondering if maybe Aaron didn’t want that for them.

  
However, when he caught his eye again, he was met with an unmistakable look of arousal and want.

“I’ll give you whatever,” Aaron murmured, wonder evident in his voice as he quickly recaptured the younger man’s lips, tearing a moan and a whimper from him. Spencer squeaked as Aaron quickly swept him up, carrying him to the bedroom and depositing him down gently on the bed.

Maybe his Unit Chief spent more time working out then he thought.

As Aaron quickly climbed on top of him, grinding slowly against him, he gasped and thrusted up.

“Aaron,” he whimpered, searching wildly.

“I’ve got you baby,” the other man rumbled, his deep voice making Spencer’s dick stand up even more than before.

As they continued to explore each other, Hotch taking the time to carefully stretch Reid out, adding one finger at a time, their moans were swallowed in their mouths, lips staying crushed together.

“Do you want a condom, baby?” Hotch quickly gasped, as they tore apart for breath.

“No.” The answer rushed out of him before he could think. Aaron’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“You sure, baby?” He asked reassuringly, four fingers still buried inside his lover, his thrusting slowing.

“I’m sure. You’re clean, and I’m clean, and dammit I just want to feel you,” Reid groaned as Hotch accidently brushed his prostate.

“Okay,” Hotch said as he leaned down once more and pressed a kiss to Reid’s lips. 

He moved down slightly, aligning his hips with Reid’s, and, squirting a bit more lube on his hands, quickly applied it to his cock before slowly pressing in.

Spencer clenched nervously, feelings of arousal and excitement and nervousness flooding him. 

He was doing it.

As Aaron pushed into him slowly, Spencer slowly exhaled. His lover was well-above average, in both girth and length, and he was grateful that he was taking it slow so that Spencer could adjust.

As Aaron bottomed out, their lips recaptured one another, and their bodies started to move in tandem, thrusting back and forth.

They moved faster and faster, lips locking and noises coming from the both of them. Reid started to yell, begging Hotch for more, begging him to push harder, and Aaron delivered, thrusting deeper and deeper. His own groans erupted from him, feeling his lover clench up around him as he hit his prostate.

“Aaron, I-I think I’m close. I think I’m gonna-” Reid cut himself off with a loud moan as he came onto Aaron’s stomach above him. Aaron moaned, and felt himself releasing as he felt his lover release.

Spencer felt Aaron slowly pull out of him, and they giggled as they stumbled to the bathroom, completely infatuated as they slowly cleansed each other.

As they both walked back to the bed, they collapsed, naked. Spencer laid his head on Aaron’s chest, and Aaron wrapped his strong arms around the slender man. They laid in silence for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their first time, wrapped up in each other.

“Nobody has ever done any of this for me, Aaron,” Spencer tilted his head, looking up at his lover and effectively breaking the silence. Aaron simply leaned and kissed his forehead.

“While I fail to understand how the world doesn’t stop and take note of your glory everyday, I am glad that I was the first to do this for you, baby. To show you that you are the most deserving man in the world.” Aaron kissed his forehead once more, before tilting his chin up and capturing his lips in a languous kiss, as if they had all the time in the world.

Maybe they did.

“I love you.” The words rushed out before he could stop them, like he would lose this moment if he didn’t say it instantly.

They both froze, and as Spencer sat panicking, Aaron’s eyes shifted, and he made a decision.

He swiftly sat the both of them up, and before Spencer could protest, he sat the younger man in his lap, their bare chests connected as Aaron poured every ounce of passion into that kiss.

Spencer stared, shocked, as they broke apart, momentarily forgetting his confession before his eidetic memory hit him again. However, before he could say anything, Aaron cut in.

“God, Spencer, baby, I love you too. I love you so, so much. You and Jack, you’re my everything, my reasons for happiness, god, baby, I love you,” Aaron rambled, punctuating his remarks with quick kisses. They both laughed, consumed in each other, and they repeated the three words back to each other.

“I love you,” Spencer whispered, heart thumping.

“I love you,” Aaron murmured back, before moving them back to their previous positions, Spencer’s head laying against the older man’s chest, and Aaron’s arms wrapped around Spencer.

They drifted, in and out of sleep, in awe that they lay in the same bed, bared completely to each other,  _ in love. _

As Aaron finally drifted into deep sleep, Spencer leaned back slightly and looked at the man beside him, basking in his warmth and his pure beauty. It was unbelievable.

He was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! If you did, leave a kudos and a comment on what you'd like to see next! Love you:)


End file.
